Conventional ski goggles have a wide elastic strap that is placed over the wearer's ears and the back of the wearer's head to keep the ski goggles securely in place. After some time, the pressure exerted by the strap on the ears becomes irritating.
Ski goggles are known that include an ear muff attachment. In such devices (e.g., described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,374), the strap presses down on the ear muffs. Further, the ear muffs are only worn when it is very cold and they limit the ears' sound sensitivity.